Someone
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Natsu had always felt like he was alone in the world until a transfer student named Lucian comes by, they become close friends and eventually something more. NALU. Genderbend modern AU. Dedicated to Soawksahm.
1. The Inner Voice

**Hello everyone! How's it going? I hope everyone's doing okay. Um...where to start? Um..so basically. I had this story in my head for a while...but I was worried that I would not have enough talent to write it. It was all thanks to Mrs. Soawksahm who sort of gently pushed me into writing it. For that, I would like to thank the opportunity to thank her for the push and giving me a bit of inspiration. Ironically, as I was typing away the first few chapters the news came on talking specifically about this topic that well be explored about throughout the chapters. I think I can understand the controversy and for that I would like to warn everyone if you do not like to discuss or see anything about Transgender then, by all means don't read the story. This is a topic I know is very sensitive to handle. So let's be adults and handle it quietly. And for those who don't really care and are willing to just read this story just for fun as it is intended, then by all means, please, enjoy. Without further ado, here's "Someone".**

 **DIZCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 _"How sad it is when everything is destroyed_

 _How unfair life turned out to be?_

 _everything you thought it was never is_

 _when you faced me and I hear something else_

 _My words become trite_

 _something that will touch us someday_

 _to escape from a love_

 _without breaking a heart"_

 _~Kany Garcia "Alguien" ("Someone" Engl. trans)_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **The Inner Voice**_

You could say that Natsu's story started when he could almost talk. It all started when his family had gathered to take their annual family picture. Yet, the picture was being delayed because Natsu's mother insisted that he put on a dress.

Yet he refused. He fought, spat, yelled and screamed at his mother for making him do such a thing. Why must he wear a dress? Does he really need to wear it? It was a free country, and as far as he was concerned, he could wear anything he wanted.

As long as it wasn't that dress.

After several failed attempts to make the two year old wear his outfits, the mother gives out an exasperated sigh, "Why don't you want to wear the dress, Natsu?" she asks in a tired tone.

Natsu pouted, crossed his arms and looks away defiantly at his mother, "Only _girls_ wear dresses!" he replies stubbornly.

At this remark, the woman raised an amused eyebrow, "But Natsu…" she said slowly, "You _are_ a girl."

His mother immediately regretted making that remark, because the small pink haired girl let out a blood-curling scream that everyone outside on the patio in the backyard heard it.

The poor, pink-haired boy was in tears and throwing quick punches on his mother's chest, "NO! NO! NO!" he screamed.

"Stop it, Natsu!" his mother yells back, trying to restrain her child, "What is wrong with you? Just be a good girl and put on this dress!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" the girl retorts.

Yet all of the boy's effort was futile. In the end, Natsu's father stepped into the restroom, slapped Natsu on his cheek and made him put on the dress. About five minutes later, Natsu and his mother walked outside, in mute silence and joined the rest of the Dragneel family picture.

It was the worst day of Natsu's life.

OoOoO

 _Fourteen years later…_

"I'm gonna do it, Gray,"

"Mmhmm. Yeah, I know."

"I mean it. I'm really gonna do it."

"Sure."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

A small, slender silhouette of a young girl formed on the opaque door frame, behind the petite silhouette formed a larger, masculine form behind. A small hand slowly reached towards the silver handle of the door, then it retreats back.

"Shit, Gray. You're such an ass!" a young, long, pink, haired girl with an olive tone skin, and sharp forest green eyes mutters loudly.

A taller, dark, haired male, with dark cerulean eyes raises an eyebrow, "What?" he asks confused, "Why?"

The girl balls up her fist, and groans in frustration, "What if this is a bad idea?"

Her friend's eyes widen in surprise, "Holy shit, the Great Natsu Dragneel having second thoughts…"

"Shut the fuck up, Gray! I'm serious." The girl glares back at him.

Gray rolls his eyes, "You've been talking about getting this done for weeks now." He gestures to the door behind them with his jaw, "And now you're having second thoughts?"

Natsu punches the wall in frustration, "It's not _this_ I'm scared of…it's…" she couldn't finish. But her friend understood, he places a hand on her shoulder, "Look, Natsu…" he begins, "It's okay. If you're scared then we could always come back next time."

But Natsu shook her head, and pulls away from her friends touch, "No," she said in a low voice, "I'm gonna do it." She looks up at her friend, her gaze determined, "I have to do this!"

Gray looks at her for a moment, his concern expression slowly fading into a small smile, "Okay," he said after a few moments, "Let's go."

They both placed their hands on the handle, Gray looks down at his pink haired friend, "Ready?" he asks.

Natsu nods and gives her friend her trademark grin, "Yes!"

Gray nods, "On three…One…Two…Three!"

They both pushed the door where they were simultaneously were greeted by the sound of a clear bell and that of the cool air.

They walked inside.

It was the first time Natsu had ever walked into a barber shop. And when he came out, he ran his hand through his now shorter, layered hair almost in denial about what he had done.

He turns around and looks at her dark-haired companion, who walks out from the barber shop crossing his arms, "So," Gray said after a few moments, "Are you okay, now?"

He watched his pink haired friend run his fingers through his hair again, admiring the way the pink strands slowly danced through his fingers. It was not as sort as he would have liked, but at least it was a start. After a few moments he turns around, "No," he admitted, then he grins, "But I was never 'okay' in the first place, was I?"

Gray couldn't not help but to smirk.

Most of his life, Natsu had always been treated and labeled as a girl. He never had the chance to speak and let his voice be heard. His real voice. The voice that had always been screaming at the back of his head, " _That's not me_!" But now, at the tender age of sixteen, Natsu feels like his life is about to begin.

As a new self. As his _real_ self. The person he always knew he was.

As Natsu Dragneel…a sixteen year old boy.

 **To be perfectly honest, I don't like the title of this story. the title of this chapter, yes. But I don't think th title of this story matches the tale. I dunno. I may change it. This always happens to me, I write the story first and then I think of the name of the story later. It sucks. But anyways. Ja ne!**


	2. Pants Vs Skirts

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone's doing alright! I would like to take the opportunity ti thank everyone who reviewed and followed. Thank you, you guys KNOW how much that means to me. Here's chapter two. :)**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support its official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Pants Vs. Skirts_**

Is anybody looking?

No?

Good.

Wait-

No, he's good.

He knew he was getting weird looks. He didn't have to turn around and face them. He could feel it.

He hated it.

Today is Natsu's first day of school. While other students are worried about how they look, whether they are going to be late, or if they had finished their homework, Natsu is worried about something else whether he 'passes'. He spots a student council member at the front of the school no doubt making sure if every student is abiding the dress code.

He swallows, and looks away, trying to look as casual as possible.

Yet he absolutely _hated_ the stares other students were giving him.

With a determined frown, Natsu turned and glared at the nearest group of people pointing and gawking at him.

"What?!" he snaps, "The fuck are you guys lookin' at? Never seen a person walk before?!"

The group jumped and let out a startled squeak and looked away. Natsu smirks, _there, that'll teach 'em!_ He thinks.

It had been three days since his haircut. Three days he had left to organize his closet and filled it with the proper clothing boy's clothing. Luckily, his parents are not home they had gone on a busness trip almost two weeks ago. That was when Natsu decided to take the first step in becoming a man. He knew he was making a big risk, considering how strict his school is. And how confusing his situation is now. Yet Natsu feels like if he spends another day being as someone he isn't, he will die.

He almost cried in relief, when his best friend Gray arrived and greeted him.

"Hey, what's up?" Gray greets Natsu casually. Natsu scowls, "Those assholes just keep lookin' at me," he replies darkly.

Gray nods in understanding, "They're just assholes, don't pay any attention to them."

Natsu shakes his head, "I won't." he promises.

Gray smiles, "Good, ready for another big day?" he said.

Natsu makes a sour face, "You sound like a fuckin' host at a kid show,"

"Fuck you," Gray retorts, then he laughs.

The two headed towards their usual hangout which is the cafeteria where they sat in the furthest table they could ever find. Almost hidden away from every lifeform that exist in the learning institute. Gray and Natsu were greeted with groans and lazy hand waves since it's still early in the morning and almost none of their friends are fully awake yet. Hell, they probably won't be awake until third period.

Gray and Natsu greeted their friends in the same manner, not because of sleep, but because of the fact that absolutely no one wanted to be at school in this god-forsaking hour.

As soon as Natsu sat in his usual spot on the table, Gajeel, sitting next to him, lets out a lazy yawn and said, "Shit, Natsu. Ya really went and got you're haircut, huh?"

His friends all knew how long Natsu had wanted this haircut. This change in hairstyle meant everything in the world to him, because it was the first step of starting a new life.

"Damn straight I did," Natsu said smiling.

"And ya even put on some pants too," Gajeel noticed as he bended down sideways under the table to get a good look at Natsu's new outfit.

Across from him, his friend Sting, stretched and also lets out a yawn, "So does that mean you're like a full-blown lesbian now?"

Natsu glares at the blonde, "I'm not a lesbian, dumbass!" Next to Sting, Rogue, Sting's best friend, rolls his head back and lets out a snore.

"Then do you still like guys then?" Sting still pressed on.

Jellal, who had his head down, sleeping, raised his head slowly and said in a hollow, tired voice, "Natsu identifies himself as a male. He's one of us now."

Sting still didn't seem to understand, but he seem too tired to care.

Natsu takes out his backpack and places it on the table and places his head on it. Since no one is fully awake might as well take this opportunity to get some shut eye.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes, when he received a gentle WHAK! Upside the head. And he wasn't alone, the rest of the gang received smacks upside the head as well. Natsu raises his head and groans.

"Up! Up! Up!" demanded a long, red-haired girl named Erza Scarlett, "School's starting now, no time for sleep! Get up!"

Gray glances at his phone, and he groans, "It's fuckin' 6:45 in the mornin', Erza. We still got fuckin' fifteen minutes!"

But Erza ignored him, after giving her boyfriend, Jellal a quick peck on the cheek, she places her gym bag and her school back down and starts going through her things. She takes out a large coffee thermostat, places it on the middle of the table and passes out four, stainless steel plastic mugs around the table.

"Come on, guys drink up," she said.

Gajeel, groans but nonetheless, take a mug pours himself the bittersweet beverage into the mug, "Fuck, Erza how the hell do you manage to carry all of this shit?"

Erza is practically famous around the school for carrying so many things. Some people even call her the 'Walking Pharmacy' because she seem to have everything for every little ailment available. Got a papercut? Go to Erza, she'll give you a band aide along with an antiseptic to disinfect your wound. Feeling nauseous? Don't worry, Erza has some Alka zelter for you. On your period? She's got you covered. She has some pads and even some ibuprofen to ease your pain.

Jellal, who had already helped himself to the coffee, turns to Erza and said, "I love you, Erza."

Erza, who is shaking both Sting and Rogue awake, doesn't look at him but her flushed cheeks were visible, "I know," she said, then she takes out her fan and smacks the two sleeping friends, "GET. UP!" she barks.

After finally succeeding in waking up all the males in the table, Erza takes a seat next to Jellal, "So, now you are a boy, right?" she asks Natsu.

Natsu nods, takes a sip and shudders as the bitter liquid goes down his throat, "Y-Yeah," he croaks. He passes the mug to Gray, who drank the whole thing in one gulp. How in the hell can he drink that stuff?

Erza nods, "I am glad you are fulfilling your dream, Natsu. I'm proud of you."

"It's not a dream, Erza." Natsu retorts, "I've always been a guy."

Erza smiles, "But nonetheless, I am still proud of you, Natsu."

Natsu did not say anything, it was useless. No one understand. No one gets it. No matter how many times he had explained to them that he is a male and not a female. Hell, even Natsu had a hard time understanding what he is. His friends could only nod and say they get it. But they don't. They think it's just some phase Natsu is going through or it's just some fad that he's into. But it's not.

This is who he really is. What he always been.

He knows he should be grateful for having friends like them though, who didn't argue or tried to talk him out of transitioning. Even if, they did not understand. They all had his back. He's happy that they had stayed true to their word. They had not gawk at him or treated him any different since he had arrived with his new haircut.

Still, he had to admit, the only person who really get him, is his best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Gray who had been with him during all the times he had cried, screamed and fought when he tried to express himself for what he truly is. He had been there when Natsu had one day told him he wanted to wear boy clothes. Hell, it was Gray who let Natsu have his old uniform from last year. And not once, did Gray gave him a weird look, criticized him, or turned him away.

And now, with his new haircut, Gray is still by his side.

"So are you planning on telling Lisanna?" Rogue said after taking a sip of coffee.

Natsu blushes, "L-Lisanna?" he repeats incredulously, "Wh-Why would I tell her?"

"Ain't that why you wanted to become a guy for?" Gajeel said stretching his feet that had fallen asleep, "So you can go out with Lisanna or somethin'?"

Lisanna is the girl Natsu had been friends with since the second grade. He wondered though, how would she react once she found out that he is a man now? Would she still be his friend? Would she reject him?

"I didn't become a guy for Lisanna, Steel brain," Natsu said, "I've always been a dude." Then he adds, "And I didn't do this for her…"

"So then…" Sting still scrunched up his nose in confusion, "You're straight?"

Rogue shook his head, "How can Natsu be straight if he's a girl. He's obviously a lesbian."

"Natsu's not a lesbian," Gray said finally speaking up. Everyone at the table turned to him, Gray crossed his arms, "Natsu is a man, through and through. And if Natsu likes girls that's fine. If he likes guys that's okay too. As long as Natsu's happy…that's all that matters."

"Well said, Gray." Erza said smiling.

"I don't fuckin' get it," Gajeel said.

"You don't have to," Jellal said smiling.

"This is confusing as fuck," Sting confessed.

The bell rang everyone simultaneously got up from their seats.

* * *

First period hadn't even started when Natsu was already sent to the principal's office. He hadn't even put one toe into the room, when the teacher screamed in shock and told Natsu to report to the principal's office.

Natsu reluctantly obeyed. He had a sinking feeling this was going to happen sometime soon. Oh well, as long as his old man wasn't involved he should be good…right?

As soon as he arrived to the principal's office, Principal Gran Dono gives Natsu a very dirty look as soon as he walked in and bowed.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Dragneel?" he asks glaring at Natsu's attire.

Natsu raises an eyebrow, "Whatcha' mean, old man?" he said, "I'm still wearin' the uniform, ain't I?"

Gran Dono balls his hands into a fist, "But it's not following school dress code!"

"Yes it is!" Natsu said looking down at his attire, "My shirt's all tucked in even though I'm sweatin' like a fuckin' pig in heat-"

"Language, Miss Dragneel," the principal warned.

But Natsu ignored him, "My pants are clean and ironed…"

"that's not the _point_ , Miss Dragneel," Gran Dono said slightly raising his voice, "The point is, you're wearing the school uniform in the most inappropriate manner…"

"How is this inappropriate?" Natsu cuts him off, "I ain't showing skin or wearing my tie all crooked…"

"Don't play dumb, Miss Dragneel," Gran Dono barks getting up from his seat, "You know _full_ well why you are here. Why are you not wearing the girl's uniform? And what's with that horrible haircut?"

Natsu glares at him and crosses his arms, "Why _should_ I wear the girl's uniform?" he shot back, "And I so happen to _like_ my haircut, thank you very much!"

"Magnolia High School is a very well respected learning institute in all of Magnolia. We don't need this kind of reputation…whatever it is you're trying to pull. So please, Miss Natsu Dragneel, go into the girl's restroom and change into the girl's uniform!"

"I will not!" Natsu said hotly, "And it's _Mr._ Natsu Dragneel for now on. Not Miss Dragneel. And I can wear whatever the hell I want!"

"Not in this school, you don't!" the principal bellowed, throwing a gray skirt at Natsu's face.

Natsu balled his hands into a fist, and stormed out of the office.

Ignoring the principal's calling, Natsu slammed the door shut behind him. As soon as he was out of the front office, he slammed his fist at the nearest wall, angry tears streaming down his face.

How dare he? How dare that bastard tell him what to do? And he even had the audacity to throw the skirt in his face. Like he was mocking him, and reminding him that he could never become the person he is trying to be. No, the person that he is.

But who gives a shit about that bitter old man? Fuck him. What does he know? He wasn't he dad anyways. Speaking of fathers…

"No…" Natsu whispers to himself, "Don't think that."

Wiping his tears bitterly with the back of his hand, Natsu takes out his phone from his backpack and begins to send a text to Gray.

 _Hey, can I stay at ur place tonight?_

Natsu sighs and places his phone in his front pocket. He hated using Gray at a time like this. But he was left with no choice besides Gray was used to this anyways. Whenever he was in a pinch, Gray and his family had always welcomed him with open arms.

Natsu suddenly found himself at the locker room, then he slowly kneels down and hugs his knees. He sat there in silence staring aimlessly at the floor.

A buzzing sound was heard, Natsu dug into his pocket and took out his phone. It was Gray.

 _Sure. Principal was a bitch, huh?_

Natsu makes a bitter smile.

 _Yea._

He texts back.

Natsu did not have a chance to put his phone down when he received another text from Gray.

 _Where u at?_

Natsu groans. As much as he felt like he needed a hug he did not want Gray around at this moment. He feels like he had been using Gray too much. Its time that he takes matters into his own hands. He's a guy now, right? Might as well start acting like one.

Natsu decided to ignore the text message. He knows Gray would worry, but he will understand.

He always does.

" _You ask me why I cut my hair_

 _and changed myself completely_

 _..._

 _I now know my name_

 _I don't play by the rules of the game_

 _So you say I'm not trying_

 _But I'm trying_

 _To find my way."_

 _~ "I Don't Know My Name" By Grace VanderWaal_

* * *

 **Poor Natsu! He's all sad, confused and all alone! I hope he gets better! Ja ne!**


End file.
